clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fair 2014
The Fair 2014 was a party in Club Penguin which began on February 20 and ended on March 6, 2014. The party was first confirmed by Spike Hike during an online meetuphttp://clubpenguinmemories.com/2013/12/the-fair-to-be-february-2014s-party/ and was later confirmed in issue #26 of the Club Penguin Magazine. Free items Prizes Prizes for everyone Member-only prizes Fair minigames *The Daily Spin - A remake of Spin To Win *Puffle Paddle *Puffle Soaker *Feed-A-Puffle *Lunar Launch - A remake of Ring The Bell *Balloon Pop *Memory Card Game *Puffle Shuffle Trivia *It is the 7th Fair in Club Penguin, and the first to not take place in September. *It had really expensive items compared to previous years, tripling the prices from The Fair 2012. Also, the most expensive items were the Puffle Hats. *The Penguin Band performed during the party, but were not meetable as mascots.https://twitter.com/polofield/status/428701387149803520/ **However, if players clicked on them during the show, they could get their autographed background, but no stamp. *Rookie was the mascot and in charge of this party, just as he was with Fair in 2012. The Penguin Band does not count because they just appeared on stage, not waddling around. *This was the first fair that took place at dusk. *The old fair games returned, along with some new ones. *The Unplugged Arcade Machine had a game to play. *Polo Field said that this year's Fair is going to be big and better than before, he said that there are going to be New Rides, The Old and New Fair Games, A Daily Spin etc.http://clubpenguinmemories.com/2014/02/club-penguin-blog-what-to-expect-at-this-years-fair/ *The Amazement Park had 3 divisions: one involving Pirates and Mermaids, one involving the Wild West and Cowboys, and one having a futuristic/outer space theme. *There was a ride in each of a division for members only - the Wagon Wheel, a big spinning wheel, for the cowboys, the Space Squid, a rollercoaster ride for the aliens and for the pirates, the marooned lagoon. *If non-members won a Silver Ticket from The Daily Spin, they could enter Members only rides. **However, if members won a Silver Ticket by The Daily Spin, they would earn 1000 coins. *Rsnail logged into Club Penguin on February 24, 2014 during the party. **Rsnail stated that Fairs are one of his favorite parties. *It took place in the same area as the Wilderness Expedition 2011. *This was the first party to be translated into Russian. Bugs and Glitches *When the party started, when you get the extra spin, you would get "There was a problem with the daily spin." and then you would lose connection. *There is a bug that you can spin the Daily Wheel even if you have played. *There is a bug on the Tickets that says "You have won the%fair%tickets%prizes%amount%numberoftickets% tickets. *There is a glitch if you enter in 8-bits your penguin color is Gray. *At Pirate Park, if you waddle over the text reading 'Puffle Paddle', it will overlap your penguin, but the booth behind will not. *There is a glitch where Old Blue dancing penguin(s) appear whilst in The Space Squid's ride animation. *In the Virtual World, if you wear an item that makes a Special Dance, then it will overlap the pixeled penguin. *When the Penguin Band starts playing, the billboard telling when next show starts would glitch out and say "Next show starts" in all of the hosting languages. *Sometimes when the Penguin Band would start playing when you entered the main party room, the lights would have the same brightness as lights while waiting for the next concert and both fireworks and the Penguin Band would not stop even after the concert. Gallery Sneak Peeks Fair2014confirmed.png|Spike Hike confirming the party during the Holiday Party 2013 Screen Shot 2014-01-19 at 9.46.00 PM.png|A sneak peek of one of the rooms from Episode 7 of The Spoiler Alert. Note: The sign at the top says The Old West TheFair2014ConceptArt.jpg|A sneak peek of one of the rooms from a post on the What's New Blog PoloFieldOldFairGamesReturnTweet.png|Polo Field confirming that the old Fair minigames would return this year PoloFieldConfirmFair2014Mascots.png|Polo Field confirming the mascot of the party Fallfairhint.png|A hint by the Club Penguin Times that The Fair would return Fair.jpg|A sneak peek of The Fair 2014 PoloFairExpect-1391735036.jpg|Another sneak peek given by Polo Field on the Blog Fair Membership 2014.png|A Sneak Peek on the Membership Page, of what you can expect at this year's Fair TheFair2014IdeasPoloField.jpg|Some ideas Polo Field thought for The Fair 2014 Homepage Note.png|The note on the homepage The Spoiler Alert TheFairMap.PNG|A sneak peek from the Amazement Park map AmusementParkTheFair2014SpoilerAlertSneakPeekPic1.png|A sneak peek of Pirate Park TheSpoilerAlertSneakPeekPic2.png|A sneak peek of Puffle Paddle PenguinBand scene S.A.png|A sneak peek of the Penguin Band The marooned lagoon.png|A sneak peek of the Marooned Lagoon #WaddleOn WaddleFair.png WaddleOn Buccaneer Boats Entrance.png WaddleFairEntrance.png|Image of the Fair 2014 entrance on the WaddleOn episode WaddleFairTheWagonWeelPower.png Club Penguin Times News Issue 433 Screenshot-6.png|Featured Story Screenshot-7.png|Part #2 of the Featured Story CPTimesIssue433UpcomingEvents.png|Upcoming Events Issue 434 Screenshot-8.png|Featured Story Screenshot-9.png|Part #2 of the Featured Story CPTimesIssue434UpcomingEvents.png|Upcoming Events Issue 435 7cpi.png|Featured Story Screenshot-11.png|Part #2 of the Featured Story CPTimesIssue435SupportStory.png|Support Story Issue 436 CPTimesIssue436FeatureStory.png|Featured Story CPTimesIssue436FeatureStoryPart2.png|Part #2 of the Featured Story CPTimesIssue436SupportStory.png|A note Rockhopper left to Rookie Issue 437 CPTimesIssue437SupportStory.png|Support Story Screens 0205-The-Fair-Preawareness-ExitScreen-1391653105.jpg|Log Off screen 0205-The-Fair-PreAwareness-Billboard-1391662711.jpg|The homepage and login screen of the party The Fair 2014 logo screen.png|The logo screen during the party Rooms The Fair 2014 Arcade.png|Arcade The Fair 2014 Beach.png|Beach The Fair 2014 Beacon.png|Beacon The Fair 2014 Book Room.png|Book Room The Fair 2014 Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop The Fair 2014 Cloud Forest.png|Cloud Forest The Fair 2014 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop The Fair 2014 Cove.png|Cove The Fair 2014 Dock.png|Dock The Fair 2014 Dojo.png|Dojo The Fair 2014 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard The Fair 2014 Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo The Fair 2014 Forest.png|Forest The Fair 2014 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink The Fair 2014 Iceberg.png|Iceberg The Fair 2014 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic The Fair 2014 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack The Fair 2014 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop The Fair 2014 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor The Fair 2014 Plaza.png|Plaza The Fair 2014 Puffle Hotel Lobby.png|Puffle Hotel Lobby The Fair 2014 Puffle Hotel Roof.png|Puffle Hotel Roof The Fair 2014 Puffle Hotel Spa.png|Puffle Hotel Spa The Fair 2014 School.png|School The Fair 2014 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill The Fair 2014 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge The Fair 2014 Ski Village.png|Ski Village The Fair 2014 Snow Dojo.png|Snow Dojo The Fair 2014 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts The Fair 2014 Town.png|Town Amazement Park The Fair 2014 8-bit.png|8-bit The Fair 2014 Buccaneer Boats.png|Buccaneer Boats The Fair 2014 Bullseye.png|Bullseye The Fair 2014 Galaxy Park.png|Galaxy Park The Fair 2014 Marooned Lagoon.png|Marooned Lagoon The Fair 2014 Park Entrance.png|Park Entrance The Fair 2014 Pirate Park.png|Pirate Park The Fair 2014 The Space Squid.png|The Space Squid The Fair 2014 Tumbleweed Town.png|Tumbleweed Town The Fair 2014 Wagon Wheel.png|Wagon Wheel Map Map fair 2014.png|The Map of the Amazement Park TheFair2014MapCPIsland.png|The Map of Club Penguin Island Emoticons 8bit.png|The 8 bit emoticon The Fair 2014 Emoticons Clown.png|The clown emoticon The Fair 2014 Emoticons Woo hoo.png|The woo hoo emoticon Other TheFair2014MembershipNote.png|The Membership Popup whenever a non-member tries to purchase a member item TheFairMembershipNote2.png|The Membership Popup whenever a non-member tries to access a members-only ride TheFairIgloosList.png|The Fair Igloos List TheFairIgloos2.png|A note of The Fair Igloos TheFairIgloos1.png|Another note on The Fair Igloos TheFair2014BeaconTelescope.png|The Telescope during the party CoveTelescopeTheFair2014.png|The Cove Binoculars during the party SilverTicketNote.png|The note when a non-member redeems their silver ticket for a members-only ride TheDailySpinpic.png|The note whenever a player does not have enough tickets to redeem an item Videos Club Penguin The Fair 2014 - Sneak Peek Messages Tour Guide Description Jokes The Amazement Park Names in other languages SWF References Category:2014 Category:Parties of 2014 Category:The Fair